This invention concerns a holder for a reaming tool to be used on a reamer for tooling machine parts.
The reamer is a machine tool which bores the interior diameter of a cylinder to a very precise measurement, with very narrow tolerances. The tool is mounted on a pin which revolves inside the cylinder being machined. The dimension of the bore thus depends on the position of the tool in relation to the pin.
Difficulties are frequently encountered when adjusting the position of the tool on its support. In fact, with current devices, once the position of the cutting edge has been precision adjusted, the operator may inadvertently alter this position while locking and wedging the tool into the support.
The intention of the invention is to produce a reaming tool-holder which will enable precision adjustment of the position of the tool without necessitating the removal of the tool from its support in order to make such adjustment.